1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to identification tags and clips, and more particularly to a multi-purpose identification tag and clip that is especially useful by automotive mechanics for identifying various parts being disassembled or disconnected from an automobile or the like. However, the clips of the present invention can also be used by do-it-yourself persons and the clips can also be used for identifying other parts besides automotive accessories.
2. Summary of the Invention
Multi-purpose auto wire tags or clips are provided that are reusable and which can be easily pressed on or pulled off. The clips have permanently marked numbers and letters, and the clips are easily seen. Further, the clips or tags are adapted to be made of heat resistent material and wherein spring tension maintains the members in their proper location on the wires or other parts. The tags or clips can also be used for marking bolts or other elements.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide number clips that are made of durable plastic or the like and wherein the heads of the clips have numbers molded or otherwise formed therein. The clips are pliable and the clips serve to identify wires, cables, bolts, and the like as to their position in relation to the engine so that a mechanic or other person can return the items to their original positions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide multi-purpose identification tags and clips that are simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which are durable in form and efficient to use.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in the light of the attached drawings.